


No importa

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos días antes de tomar la Marca Tenebrosa y hacer oficial su entrada en las filas de Lord Voldemort como espía de Dumbledore, Dorcas entra en un pequeño estudio de tatuajes muggle. Porque antes de que la marque él, lo hará ella. Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No importa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rowling dijo que a Dorcas la mató Voldemort personalmente. Y este fic estuvo a punto de llamarse así, pero el sabio consejo de Kristy SR me lo impidió. ¡Gracias por la ayuda! Lo de que fuera una agente doble se lo robé hace mucho tiempo a Griffin y es la OTP de Marlene porque lo digo yo, básicamente.  
> Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

—Quiero un tatuaje —dice. El hombre detrás del mostrador (barbudo, tatuado) no levanta la cabeza del boceto en el que trabaja.

Dorcas deja caer una bolsa de cuero que, al golpear sobre la mesa, se abre y vierte varios galeones. Sabe que es ilegal. Está rompiendo la puerta entre magos y muggles.

No tiene tiempo.

—Es oro —explica.

—Las chicas de bien no se tatúan.

—No lo soy.

Tarda una eternidad en responderle.

—¿Qué quieres? —La observa, con curiosidad.

Unas lágrimas la sorprenden intentando escapar de sus ojos. Quiere que Leigh Shine, que solo tiene ocho años, se recupere rápidamente. Que su hermano la escriba más a menudo. Ver envejecer a Marlene. _Su_ Marlene.

Aprieta la mano contra su antebrazo izquierdo, aún intacto. No haber conocido a Bellatrix. No haber aceptado tomar la marca, ser la espía de Dumbledore.

—No importa.

Lo que va a hacer salvará vidas, lo sabe. Solo… necesita recuperar el control.


End file.
